


Treasure of the dragon

by Tato_Yami



Series: Treasure of the dragon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is not the crown prince for a reason, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Arranged Marriage, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, Incest, Intrigue, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oberyn is a great uncle, Prince Jon, Robbert Baratheon is dead, Sibling Incest, Violence, War, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tato_Yami/pseuds/Tato_Yami
Summary: The same world and the same history but the destiny took a different turn.A Rebellion that was fought down by the dragons and cost many lives but finally there is peace again in the seven kingdoms. However, winter is coming.Jon is plagued by nightmares about death and ice. In the arms of his parents he finds love and strenght but intrigues find their way to the royal court. Greedy, envious fingers are reaching for the the iron thron and only one person stands between Jon and the abyss, his older brother.The winds of the north whisper: The dragon carves for his wolf.





	1. Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of ice and fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/311604) by Yami-Bastet. 



> Yami and I are both the creators of this work. She is responsible for the german version (son of fire and ice) and I am responsible for the english work (treasure of the dragon). They differ in some aspects.
> 
> We do not own the characters or the world of Westeros.

Clouds were dancing over the horizon like a dark omen, heavy with snow. Weeks ago, a raven had arrived with a message. Dark wings brought dark words to Winterfell and the whole north.  
An icey wind penetrated every crack and chilled the rosy cheeks of the northmen, who were lining up in the courtyard of castle Winterfell to pay respect to the nearing guests. At their front stood no other than the family Stark, masters over the wild, untamable north. Eddard Stark, head of the family, surveyed his children, who excitedly looked towards the gate. Minutes ago he had caught the youngest daughter of their family, Arya, and pulled a helmet from her wild shock of hair. She was already beaming over her whole face. Ned, how his most trusted friends called him, noticed something cheeky and knavish in her eyes. In contrast to that was her older sister Sansa who stood straight and mannerly next to the little romp. Her red hair caught the last rays of sunshine which caused it to shimmer. She was similar to her mother Catelyn Stark, having inherited more from the side of the Tullys. Robb, his oldest son, instructed his nervous brothers to stand still. The youngest, Rickon, would see the royal family for the first time in his life. On the other hand, Bran had been too young during their last visit to remember them. However, he still knew every story their older brother told them by heart. He was eager to see the king, the queen and their children. And even though his oldest tried to hide it, Robb was excited like a little boy. The chances to see him were so rare.  
Then there was the present. They all wanted to know, if it was going to be liked. They all wanted to see his reaction and if the king would approve of it.  
The gate was opened and horses were dashing through it. Behind the bodies of the horsed he could see the rest of the royal entourage in some distance. Servants, knights and also the royal coaches. Ned had expected that they all would be riding except the princess but as only men rode into the courtyard, he was starting to worry. His lovely wife was smiling warmly and calmly at him and Lord Stark remembered his duties. He stepped forward and kneeled down infront of a white stallion. Or rather before the rider. There was a dull sound as the rider leapt from his horse and a short moment later, a pair of dirty leather boots appeared in Neds sight. In the next instant the lord of the north was pulled upwards by his shoulders and into a warm hug.  
  
»Ah, I hope that someday you will stop doing that, my friend. Though I should probably give up in that regard. Did you fare well, Ned?«  
»You know, northmen are stubborn. We do not like to learn something new.«  
The king laughed downright melodiously and pulled the hood from his head.  
Ned finally lifted his head and met the eyes which looked like amethyst. Silverwhite hair fell around a noble face, which was still sung about fervently in songs. Sometimes more than about his achievements. Even after more than fifteen years, the king had not lost anything from his good looks or his charisma. A delicate, long and straight nose, with cheekbones to die for and a soft smile playing around his lips, which made him even more breathtaking. No one could walk past this man without either feeling envious or admiring. Compared to him, Ned felt old. His hair and beard were slowly turning grey while the King seemed like time had stopped for him. Also, he never skipped on his training, so his body was in good shape, too. That was something the lord of Winterfell had felt through the hug, despite the thick, red cloak and the warm jerkin, which the silverhaired man wore to protect himself from the unfamiliar cold.  
However, bevor Ned could ask him about the rest of the entourage, the King already stepped past him and kissed Catelyns hands with a charming smile. »Your becoming more and more beautiful everytime I see you, Mylady. Motherhood is treating you well.«  
»Oh I know, I’ve become old. In contrast to you, my king.« A slight blush spread on the cheeks of Neds’ wife and her smile reached her eyes as well. He had no reason to be jealous, Ned knew. He loved and trusted them both. Having said that, both of them played this game everytime they met each other. Even if the last time had been years ago.  
  
Then, the King strode onwards. Behind him his escourt dismounted. They wore the golden armour of the kingsguard. There were familiar and famous faces among the White Cloaks. Old, legendary warriors and also friends and role models. Ned politely nodded in greeting and looked forward to exchanging stories with them later. But it also strengthened his worries and questions. Where were the boys? He had expected that they would ride and would be amoung the first to arrive with the king.  
Meanwhile, the king reached Neds‘ heir and exaimed Robb from head to toe. »You have grown a lot. What a few years can do! Your son has a good look in his eyes, Ned. He reminds me of you. « Ned smiled proudly and could clearly see how Robb glowed under the praise before he bowed his thanks. Sansa, who aleady seemed like her legs had gone weak at the sight of the king, came next. How she managed not to faint as he kissed her forehead was not only a mystery to Ned. His darling daughter turned red like the sky at dawn and nearly could not bear the sweet compliments the king had for her. Then the King grasped Arya, lifted her up while laughing and spun the wild girl around a few time. She squealed excitedly and wore the widest grin since months, before he put her back on her feet, still laughing, and promised to watch her during archery training. He ruffled through the dark hair of the two youngest Starks, praised Rickons growth and promised Bran to introduce him to some of his knights later. The boy began to beam and Ned already saw him somewhere in the south as squire. But the boy was not yet ready for that.  
Ned stepped next to his king, whilst the guests‘ horses were brought into the stable and the members of the Stark household went back to their work. Not on their lords order but because of the kings words. Only the Stark family remained to greet the rest of their royal guests.  
They spoke about unimportant things till the coaches finally arrived. And with them the prince. He rode on a black stallion next to the first royal coach, dismounted, gave the reins to a stable boy and walked towards them right away, to greet the lord of Winterfell. Ned was astonished about how akin the boy looked to his father. He was taller than Robb and muscular, which one could clearly see through his leather clothing as his cloak fluttered because of how fast he walked. His hair shimmered silver in the eveningsun with a hint of fire and his eyes were proud and strong like his whole posture. However, his face had a bit more edges with a mischievous lineament around the corners of his mouth and his skin was darker, kissed by the sun. As a sign of respect, he handed Ned his forearm and smiled slightly. He was handsome, like his father, equally charming and his handshake was as firm as iron. However, there was something about the boy that made him seem older. A cunning sparkle in his dark purple eyes. Everytime, when Ned saw the firstborn prince, a bad feeling overcame him and his stomach started to revolt. The boys’ uncle caused the same feeling in him, so it was probably just the similarity to the red viper which made Ned shudder.  
  
»Your son developed splendidly as well, your majesty«  
»A real warrior «, his king nodded, but something in his voice caused Ned to suspect, that he was not as pleased about it as he should have been. ›› Thank you lord Stark, I am always giving my best‹‹, at this he pointed towards the first coach, which found its way inside the courtyard. ››She still needs some rest, but she looks better since she saw the towers of Winterfell in the distance‹‹.  
The worry reinforced inside Ned, but the king and his son opened the coachs‘ doors and helped the occupants to climb out. First there was a young woman. Cute and lovely. Her hair was brown an her eyes looked like warm chestnuts. Her skin was even darker than her brothers and had an olive touch, which clearly showed her dornish heritage.  
Eventhough she was older than her brother, who helped her step out, her delicacy and grace made her look younger. Because of the cold air she shivered visibly and shoved her hands back inside her fur stole. After she curtseyed elegantly infront of the lord, she was already commandeered by Sansa who had more than hundred questions for the princess.  
  
Then, the king helped his beloved wife. Would it have been only for the hair, she could have been the mother of the gentle princess. And despite the great beauty both women shared, the queens beauty was of a wholly different kind. Her wildness had lessened over the years but the look in her eyes remained the same as well as her character and her black, untamed hair, through which the king carefully stroked. Although the flags around her were black and red, she wore a blue dress and a white fur coat. A winterrose was tugged into her hair. Someone had to have picked it for her. Maybe her husband. Maybe her sons. Her cheeks were not of a healthy pink like usual and even though she was smiling, she looked tired and pale. Her husband wanted to support her with an arm around her hips but her temperament won over her wellbeing as she threw herself into Neds’ arms with a loud cheer.  
  
With mixed feelings, but mainly happiness to see her again after all that time, Ned pressed his little sister against his chest and buried his face in her hair. The hair of a Stark. The hair of a wolf. The hair of his beloved little Lyanna. They stayed like this for a long moment before Catelyn offered her something warm to drink. Thankfull, the queen accepted the mug from her sister-in-law and gulped the warm mead down. Finally some colour returned to her pale face.  
Now, Ned looked back towards the carriage. He saw a pair of dark boots, lined with white fur, black trousers, a dark blue jerkin and then a pair of gloves. One hand was immediately grasped by the silverhaired prince, who got a teasing inflection in his voice and did not let go of the hand, even under the silent protest of the other lad.  
››You were sitting down for such a long time, you have to be completely stiff, puppy‹‹, the prince laughed and helped the boy down. They were nearly of the same age, but the silverhaired was taller and older by a year. Nevertheless, no one could deny their resemblance. The second prince was the splitting image of his father. Noble and handsome, causing many women in the courtyard to crane their necks to look at him and began to whisper to each other. He had his mothers’ wild, black hair, which probably added to his younger appearance and her shining deep brown nearly black eyes. The look in his eyes was not wild, but strong and clear. Optically, the two princes were a quite contrary picture, but seeing them standing next to each other just seemed to complete the painting. After all those years, Ned was still afraid because of their parentage and the question about the heir to the throne. But the son of Neds’ younger sister smiled with affectionate thanks in his eyes as the silver prince opened the clasp of his cloak to envelope his younger brother protectively in it. Then, the boy spotted his uncle and came towards him with a big smile.  
Ned laughed and pulled his favorite nephew tightly into his arms.  
››You have grown, Jon. I was affraid, that you would not visit.‹‹  
››As if I would miss out on a chance to visit you all. I just wanted to stay with mother. She was not feeling well throughout the journey.‹‹  
The boys’ words warmed his heart. He was a good and loyal soul and the love, which he felt for his parents was a mirror image of the love, which he got from them since his birth.  
  
Ned examined him, proud and glad about how the weak little boy, whom he had held in his arms right after his birth, had developed, and pleased that he now saw the wolf so clearly in him. The boy did not have his name, but his blood.  
And he was happy to be together with his whole family.  
››In that case we should not wait with the feast. There is food awaiting you all‹‹, Ned declared and bowed once more in front of his king.  
››If you would follow me, my-‹‹  
››Ned!‹‹, the royal couple was indignant at him simultaneously and half of their family started to laugh silently while Ned sighed and overcame himself. ››Brother Rhaegar, sister, if you would follow me?‹‹  
››That is better‹‹, Rhaegar smiled astutely and supported his wife, who pinched him in his side. ››Are you not going to wait for them?‹‹  
The king sighed and looked towards the carriage behind the one of his wife. Tentatively the door opened and a young lady stepped outside. Her hair shimmered like the stars and her eyes were of a bright purple. She looked so much like Rhaegar, that Ned had no doubt about who she was. It was the first time that she went into the north. She looked insecure and worried. Her dress was far too thin for the icy temperatures. It was obvious that she shivered, but a bossy voice behind her caused her to hastly step away from the door. A young man followed with the same silver hair and eyes. However, his face was longer and scraggy. The expression he wore was bitter and under his eyebrows laid a pair of narrow, poisonous eyes. He cursed about the cold and the north, despite the scandalized looks of the northmen, and pulled his cloak around his shoulders without offering his freezing company something to warm herself with. Ned felt anger welling up inside him and saw the outrage in the faces of his wife and his sister. Before he could do something though, Rhaegar already stepped forward and covered the frail flower in his own cloak. She smiled thankfully and wanted to curtesy in front of Ned, but he kindly stopped her with a wave of his hand, whereas Catelyn pushed a warm mug into the hands of the freezing girl and escorted her inside.  
  
The princes had watched all of this equally as angry. If her father had not been faster than them, they would have offered her warmth and help themselves.  
››Uncle Viserys is an ass‹‹, the older one muttered disgruntled for Jon to hear and continued to rub small circles into the hands of his little brother. ››Probably, he once more did not care for aunt Dany. We should ask Rhaenys, if she has some gloves and cloaks which she can borrow her.‹‹  
››We should not bother Rhae‹‹ Jon mumbled and his eyes were clouded. ››We are going to ask around and otherwise will buy her the most beautiful and warmest cloak we can find. If I had known about this, I would have brought her into our coach. But that uncle Viserys really…‹‹  
››Could be so inconsiderate and stupid? Please‹‹, the older one snorted which gained him a warning jab into his side.  
››You have to behave yourself as well, Aegon‹‹ Jon warned him silently and stopped as he saw Robb nearing. His cousin smiled and bowed in front of the princes. Deeper in front of Jon.  
››Prince Aegon. Crowned Prince Jaehaerys. It is my pleasure to welcome you in Winterfell. If you allowed I would like to invite you to my table.‹‹  
››Robb!‹‹, Jon complained and pulled him into a tight embrace. Regardless to his older brother squinting his eyes while he scrutinized Robb warily from head to toe. ››It has been such a long time. And you are supposed to call me Jon. After all, we are friends. Or did that change since my last visit?‹‹  
››Of course not, Jaeha…Jon‹‹, Robb smiled lightly and took a deep breath. Jon smelled like the south, but also like snow and ice. Added to that there was the faint smell of the sweet winterroses. Indignantly, Aegon cleared his throat next to them and pulled Jon back to himself to lay an arm around his shoulders.  
››Alright, then let’s see what you can offer us, Stark.‹‹  
As the last three nobles found their way inside the castle, the Targaryen flag was already waving in the wind next to the Stark flag with its wolf’s head.  
The three headed dragon. The flag of the kings.

-

The mood of the northmen was really unsurpassable. The air was warm, a brisk fire danced in the fireplaces throughout the great hall and mead flowed plentiful. The food was warm and delicious. Jon felt warmth return to his fingers and strength return to his limbs thanks to the good, nourishing food of the north. He had been convinced to a goblet of mead and now his face was flushed and his stomach was sated and heavy. Eyes glazed over because of the good mood while he talked with Robb about the happenings in the north and because he was so fixated on his cousin he did not notice how Aegons face darkened with each hour that passed. Only their uncle was in a worse mood. After he had caused an embarrassing scene, he left the feast early. As well as their aunt who was tired from the journey, tired because of Viserys whom she had to endure throughout the journey. Actually, the princes were supposed to sit at the high table together with their parents and the members of the Stark family, but Robb, as the Stark heir, had brought them to sit at his table. Their parents sat together and chatted like old friends while sometimes letting their eyes roam to watch over the great hall. Next to them, Sansa gushed about the princess. Her beauty, her dress and every word from the south was like honey to her ears. Rhaenys relished in her attention with a blush on her cheeks and complimented Sansas dress, which the girl had sewn herself. One could probably hit her on the head from behind to kill her without her caring with how honourd she was about that praise. Well, at least till Arya threw some mush into her hair. Embarrassed to death in front of their royal guests, Sansa was horrified and started to yell angrily after Arya who only laughed and chuckled while trying to hide under the tables. Not a moment later, no one else than the king lifted her up into the air and carried her back to her parents but Lady Stark was the only one who really scolded her. Arya started to pout. Ned and Jons mother looked like they reveled in the past and were grinning. Apparently, Arya was not going to be compliant till the king whispered something into her ear. Immediately, her consciousness changed and she darted over to her sister, gave a nearly truthful apology and continued to hop around the hall like nothing ever happened.  
  
Jon and Robb laughed silently like one would laugh about an old joke. ››She is never going to change, is she?‹‹  
››That would not be her. I believe, you are going to be occupied by her a lot in the future. She really looked forward to see you, my prince.‹‹  
››Robb‹‹, Jon mumbled and was not sure if his fingers had always tingled like this. However, before they could continue their discussion, Lord stark clapped his hands and the hall fell silent. Rob started to grin, like his siblings. Aegon looked around skeptically and Jon starred at his uncle curiously, who created the guest again, thanked them for their attendance and then turned to Jon.  
››I really regret that I could not be there for your last namesday, my boy. You are nearly a man with your next namesday around the corner. I- we have a special present for you. Come here.‹‹  
Jon stood up and felt all eyes on him. His cheeks felt hot and his heart throbbed faster. A present? For him? Now? Then he saw Arya coming back. She carried a bundle which she gave to her father who then stepped in front of his nephew and smiled softly.  
››He is not the strongest and not as big as his siblings, but he is tough. It was like a sign of the old and new gods when we found them. One for each of my children till Robb noticed one more. That one was special. Like you, Jon. He seems to be made for you. I hope that you will care for him, if you want to have him.‹‹  
With every word, Jons eyes became bigger. Finally, he was allowed to hold the bundle, carefully pulled the cloth aside and gaped at what he saw. In his arms laid a small, white furball with a tiny pink nose, soft but big feet which spoke of great height in the future, and a silent whimper reached his ears. The small being in his arms champed, licked its snout and then opened its eyes. They were of a fiery red. Nearly like the Targaryen eyes. Even the fur was as white as his fathers’ and beloved brothers’ hair. Traits, which he himself did not have.  
  
Jons’ eyes began to sparkle and he hugged the pup to his chest. ››Thank you, uncle. I swear that I will take great care of him.‹‹  
Rhaegar eyed it a bit unbelievingly and cleared his throat. ››You are giving my son a wild animal? A wolf?‹‹  
››Not a wolf. A direwolf‹‹, the mother said in wonder and began to beam with joy. ››What a wonderful idea.‹‹  
The King however did not seem all that happy about it. ››That is even worse. What if it hurts him? If it turns wild?‹‹, his voice was dark with anger. In the meantime, the small wolf stood up in Jons arms and licked over his cheeks. He already stole Jons heart. Nearly pleadingly he looked at his father who could not resist when his son looked like that. ››I beg you, father! Let me keep him.‹‹ The king sighed slowly and looked from his wife, to Ned and to his son. Also Robb interfered in order to justify the present.  
››We Stark children all own a direwolf. They never hurt us. They are loyal and smarter than a dog. Once he grows up he is going to be a valuable protection and friend to the crowned prince.‹‹  
  
››He is not only a dragon, my love. He is a wolf as well‹‹, Lyanna softly reminded her beloved with a bit of pressure in her eyes. Finally giving in, the king sighed again and threw his hands in the air. ››Fine. Keep him. But you are going to care for him yourself.‹‹  
Jon shined like the stars in the night sky, thanked his parents loudly and kissed them on their cheeks. His uncle ruffled through black hair and Robb got a kiss on the cheek as thanks as well. His cousin blushed a dark red, stammered and stumbled over to his friend Theon. Once Jon sat back down and put the wolf on the table, Aegon grumbled like an old, grumpy dragon and poked the puppy on the nose only to have it nab at his fingers. ››Do you already have a name for him?‹‹  
››Jealous of a puppy?‹‹, Jon joked and stroked the soft tummy fur of the animal. ››His fur is as soft and bright as you hair. Now I feel a bit more like a Targaryen. He can show who I am.‹‹ Those words were said easily but there was a heavy meaning behind them. Aegon sighed and grabbed Jons other hand under the table. Aegons fingers were calloused from sword fighting and his breath tickled Jons neck and ear, before he brushed a kiss on his half-brothers’ ear and whispered:  
››You are a Targaryen. You are my brother. You are part of our family. Look around and see how everyone loves you. No matter if you’re Stark or Targaryen. You are both but that is no reason to feel lost. It is the reason why so many love and value you.‹‹  
Jon lowered his eyes to hide his childish tears. He sighed, smiled and hid his face against the wolfs’ tummy. Aegon heard him mumbled and smiled gently down on his little brother, his own personal puppy. ››I love you too, Jaehaerys.‹‹  
Again a mumble and Aegon lifted both eyebrows. ››What did you say?‹‹  
Slowly Jon lifted his wild, black shock of hair and his burning red face became visible. The tears however were forgotten. Instead, the crowned prince smiled happily, causing his eyes to sparkle.  
  
››His name is Ghost.‹‹  
Aegon laughed and supported his head on one hand while he stroked through the black curls with the other one. ››That is a good name. Jon and Ghost. If that does not sound like a pair worthy of legend, then I do not know what does.‹‹  
Closing his eyes in relish, Jon continued to smile. This was the best present that he ever has gotten and will get for a namesday. Of that he was sure.  
He was happy to be back in Winterfell. Together with his family.


	2. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for the weekend so the update is a day too late, only had the time to write this now.  
> There will probably be some spelling mistakes in there as I haven't proof read it just yet, but I will do so later.  
> I thank you all for your kind comments, they keep us motivated to write.

Compared to his siblings, Jon loved the north. He loved the snow, how small snowflakes slowly fell to the ground and how they melted on his warm cheeks. He loved the fresh, clean air, so different than in the capital city, where the air was so thick that he could not breathe sometimes. Everytime he came to the north he felt at ease, at home. He wished that he could visit more often. Maybe his father would allow him this once he was off age. Something, which he would be soon and looked forward to. Perhaps if he found a nice house near Winterfell he could live in it and visit his family a lot. Just sometimes he needed some peace and silence to read a good book, like his father, even if he enjoyed sword fighting as well. It was a tradition to cross his sword with his cousin every time he was in Winterfell. As kids it was the first thing they had done once they were old enough. Back then they visited the north more often; the first years of his life he had lived here, where he was save from Robert and his rebellion while his father brought the seven kingdoms and the capital back under his control. 

That was why he was so used to the way of life up here in the north and it stayed like that even in the south. Jons older siblings lived with him in Winterfell as well. After the gruesome death of their mother, Rhaegar send them north where they were safe. Back then Rhaenys was not older than 3 namesdays and she suffered greatly because of the cold, her trauma and her weak health, which she inherited from her mother. For a long time they considered to send the girl back to her father, but Rhaenys was too scared to go back to the capital. Only through Lyanna, who gave her strength, love and security, did the girl find peace. However, she never forgot what had been done to her mother. 

Thanks to Lyannas help, those early years started to fade little by little and as she grew older she started to call Lyanna mother. Here in Winterfell, Rhaenys watched her little brothers grow up, loved and nurtured by Lyanna. They all knew who their real mother was and Lyanna never tried to make them forget. She simply was there for them with all her love and the children accepted that. They called Lyanna their mother and Jon their brother.

The crowned princes‘ eyes slid back to Robb, who lowered his sword, breathing heavily. They had been training in the castles yard for hours and despite the cold, sweat glistened on their foreheads. One loney bead slid down Jons cheek to his chin and dripped down into his open shirt collar. He laughed and stroked through his hair, some strands stuck to his forehead.

››Let’s call it a draw, shall we?‹‹, he suggested and lowered his sword as well. Robb nodded and placed his weapon back into the sword rack, before he went over to the crowned prince with a bowl of cold water to offer it to him. After Jon sheathed his sword, he bathed his face with the water to get rid of some of the sweat. As he lifted his head, Robb dried his face for him with a soft cloth and smiled at him.

››You improved. In the past you could have never beat me.‹‹

››I did not beat you now either.‹‹

››You almost did‹‹, the Stark heir laughed, before he offered him his arm, like one would do for a lady, and asked Jon to accompany him. They had been up early to train without being interrupted; the maids had not awoken yet. Not even Theon was here. So it appeared like Robb wanted to spend some alone time with him. He led Jon back till they reached the wall and then they strolled alongside it.  
Robb was a great deal taller than him and his warmth was pleasant, so that Jon leaned closer to him as they continued to walk. No one of them noticed the purple pair of eyes, that followed their every step.

-

From his viewpoint, Aegon could watch the two cousins and with each step, a poisonous prickle swelled up in his stomach. His throat was dry and he clenched his hands to fists. He could clearly see how some snowflakes landed in his puppies ebony coloured hair. They shimmered like pearls till they melted through the body heat. Jons cheeks were red and he laughed silently at the Starks words before he cozied up to him. Aegon ground his teeth.  
What made his little brother laugh like this? What were they talking about?  
He cursed and nearly could not bear it, that his Jon was smiling and laughing with someone else. This feeling made him sick. It filled him with anger. As the two suddenly stopped walking and disappeared behind an old part of the wall, Aegon had enough.

-

Robb had stopped walking with him. The sky slowly changed from a soft pink to a clear blue, clouds brought snow with them and wind was blowing. Jon shivered, which was noticed by Robb who pulled him into his arms. He felt the warmth against his cheeks and a strong chest against his own. Robbs upper body felt hard under the clothes and unlike Jon he already wore a beard, he looked handsome and older with it. Questioningly he looked up to him and noticed that Robb had a slightly nervous expression.

››Is everything alright?‹‹, Jon mumbled and suddenly felt soft leather against his cheek as Robb held his head in his hands and laid their foreheads against each other.

››I have missed you, Jon‹‹, the look in the eyes of the young Stark was nervous but his face was quite serious. ››I wanted to speak with you without being disturbed. Please listen till I am done‹‹.

Jon smiled and put his hand over the one from his cousin. ››Of course, what is it?‹‹

››I‹‹, Robb broke off and closed up on him. Jon felt his breath on his skin, at first on his cheek, then on his chin and finally on his lips. He wanted to ask again what was wrong, but suddenly they were pulled apart and Aegon shoved himself between them with a fierce look in his eyes.

››I need to talk with my brother.‹‹

Robb blushed and stammered something that sounded like “Yes, of course”, but Aegon already dragged Jon away. Once they were gone, a grinning Theon appeared behind Robb.

››Well, it appears as if you were brushed off‹‹, the Greyjoy chuckled, ››I knew, that it would be a stupid idea, but I expected something along the lines of a blow to the jaw.‹‹

››Oh, shut up‹‹, Robb grumbled before he trudged back to the courtyard in disappointment.

-

Having laid an arm around Jon, Aegon pulled him close. He seethed with rage, the little puppy did not seem to understand what nearly happened. Preferably, he would have broken Robbs’ nose, that insolent Stark boy, but that would have angered Jon and caused a lot of problems for himself. After all, they were guests in Winterfell.

››Aegon‹‹, the little one grumbled next to him, ››you are crushing me.‹‹

Only now did the prince with the famous silver hair notice how tightly he held Jon and hauled him through the corridors. Sighing, he gave him free, grabbed him by the hand and continued to stubbornly drag him onwards. He heard Jon sighing in defeat and once they reached Aegons chamber, he kicked the door open, shoved his half-brother inside and closed the door behind himself. Before he knew what was happening he had already grabbed Jon by his shoulders and growled like a wild dragon.

››I do not want, that you are alone with him ever again. Do you understand?‹‹

››With whom? With Robb?‹‹

››Dammit, yes! With that impudent bastard of a Stark!‹‹

››Aegon!‹‹, all of a sudden Jon had freed himself and stepped back. ››What is wrong with you? You act like he beat me up!‹‹

The anger, that his puppy exuded, was nearly touchable. Bewildered, enraged anger, because he did not understand. Aegon himself did not really understand it. He grumbled, rubbed his neck and looked guiltily for a tiny moment.

››Maybe I am just a bit to protective‹‹

››Overprotective‹‹, and suddenly both their anger was gone. Aegon slowly walked back to Jon and laid his arms around him.

››Still angry?‹‹, he mumbled and buried his face in the black curls. If Jon did not understand, why destroy his innocence. He was his little puppy, the apple of his eye, his cute little brother. He had to protect him, which he had vowed ever since he could walk. The small smile, the subtle dimples that appeared on Jon’s face when he laughed or simply being near him were enough of a reward.  
If Jon was happy, he was happy as well.

››No‹‹, Jon muttered and Aegon felt how cold the little one was. With a sigh he pushed Jon into his bed and covered him with thick blankets. Jon rolled his eyes and complained childishly till Aegon crawled under the blankets with him. Amused, he ruffled through his little brothers’ hair and tickled his neck. In this moment, he felt like a child again. Jon had not been able to sleep alone once his mother and father started to share a bed again in Kingslanding and the palace was still foreign to him. Instead, every night he sneaked out of his far too big chamber into his brothers’ to sleep with him. Even now they still slept together, not caring about the fact that they were too old, especially if they were worried about something.

Minutes ticked away and it grew late in the morning, but no one wanted to leave the bed. It took a while but finally the door opened and a brown shock of hair with a sweet face appeared in the room. As Rhaenys saw her two brothers, she smiled and threw herself on them with a laugh. Jon groaned under the added weight but soon both princes laughed while their sister shoved herself between them and happily closed her eyes.

››Actually, I wanted to call you two to breakfast, but this is a lot better.‹‹

››I am a prince and a dragon. If I want it, we can have our breakfast in bed‹‹, Aegon grinned and blew some hair strands out of his face.

››No objections‹‹, Jon mumbled. ››But I should take a bath later, after all I have been training.‹‹

››Oh, we all can take a bath together, like back then!‹‹

››If I remember correctly, they do not have bathtubs here and not to mention pools with warm water like in the palace. No one can get me into those ghastly wooden tubs.‹‹

››Worried about your soft skin?‹‹, their sweet sister delighted in teasing Aegon and Jon pinched her cheek for it. Though she was the oldest, Jon mostly felt like her older brother.

››But then he will start to smell!‹‹ she protested and Aegon rolled his eyes demonstratively.

››If needed be, I will wash myself with this icy water but I will not climb into one of those things.‹‹

-

Their laughter was even heard in the corridors and the two men shook their heads amusedly as they passed the door.

››It is good to see, that they all get along so well‹‹, Ned remarked and the King agreed with a small smile.

››They will be the next pillars to support this grand kingdom. They need each other. I am not worried about them.‹‹

Slowly, Ned nodded before they entered a preheated room with a table filled with food. They took a seat and Rhaegar helped himself to the honeyed nuts, which he had brought with him from home.

››If not about them, what are you worried about?‹‹

››You saw my brother. I do not know, what to do with him. I gave him a castle but he complains about his land, shoves money only into his own pockets and stays in Kingslanding. He is not the smartest person, but cunning and hungry for power. His character is rotten and I fear that he is a bit too much like my father.‹‹ Ned nodded again.

››And then there is Jon Arryns death. There is something odd about it. I told Varys to take care of it.‹‹

The Lord of Winterfell was shocked. ››You think it was murder? But there were no signs suggesting that and he was quite old already.‹‹

››His death was fast, too fast. No one could help him. At the beginning it was just a stomach ache but suddenly his condition worsened and then he was already dead.‹‹

They fell silent and dwelled on their thoughts. Finally, the King lifted his head and his voice again. ››You know I am not here for just a small visit, Ned. You are one of the men I consider for the position of my Hand.‹‹

Ned, who had already expected something along those line, lowered is head with due deference. ››I thank you for this honour, but-‹‹

››You have to decline. Yes, I know. I fear that if I take you away from the north, something terrible is going to happen. No. Your son is not old or experienced enough to be Lord already and you would never be happy in the capital. But I appreciate your advice, even if you can not give it to me as my hand. At least you can recommend those who can be my hand and give me advice on some other things.‹‹

Once more, Ned nodded. At least this he could do for his brother-in-law and king.

-

Rhaenys slept in Aegons bed. They had spent the day in his room and talked with each other or read a bit. No one, except the servants had seen the Targaryen children. The food was brought to them and the table was covered in empty bowls and cups. The princes left their older sister to her sleep and sneaked into the adjoining room. Aegon himself had warmed up the water and filled the wooden tub with it, while Jon searched the bath for some oils.

››Are you sure? You will look like a child who outgrew his bathtub‹‹, Aegon teased and filled the tub one last time.

››Better than to go to bed smelling of sweat‹‹

Aegon wanted to reply something and looked up just to freeze. It had been ages since he had seen his little brother naked. Back then Jon had been a small boy who sulked because he did not join him in the bath.  
However, in front of him stood no little boy.  
Jon stood there, only covered by a towel. His muscles were portrayed nicely in the candlelight. His stomach was flat and his skin white like snow, in contrast to his black curls which fell softly into his face. His eyes were as dark as the night and for the first time Aegon noticed that his little brother was not a child anymore.

The silver haired prince swallowed tensely and felt how his cheeks burned up. Jon blinked surprised and simply climbed into the tub. Leaning back, he smiled from ear to ear. ››Thank you, the water is wonderful. I would ask, if you wanted to join me?‹‹

Hastily, Aegon shook his head and poured a jug of warm water over Jon’s head. He took hold of a small oil bottle and started to massage it into the black hair which clung to his fingers.  
What was wrong with him? Why did his body burn up like this? And why did his head hurt every time he thought of this morning?

Gently, he stroked over the delicate neck of the crown prince, stroked his hair aside and felt the sudden, instinctive need to bury his teeth deeply in Jon’s neck, to leave a mark. Everyone who would see it would keep their fingers to themselves. No one would touch him anymore, not without Aegon knowing about it.

His stomach clenched again as Jon became to moan appreciatively under his hands while he massaged his wide shoulders. His sweet, little puppy was puppy no more. He was a wolf. A wolf with dragon blood. His shoulders spoke of strength. He grew up to be an unmatched beauty. He inherited the best traits of his mother and father. Aegon had already noticed the stupid, giggling girls, but Jon had always been too naïve, too pure to care about something like that. Though it appears like it were not only girls anymore that found him attractive. Girls were no problems. If it were not the dornish women, a simple look from Aegon was enough to scare them away. Men however were far more dangerous. Stronger, more stubborn and Jon was too gullible to notice if someone had ulterior motives.

Carefully he let the water run down Jon’s back and scooped it up again just to pour it over his head again. The younger pressed his eyes together and closed his mouth. The short, stubborn look on his face amused Aegon and dissuaded his grim thoughts. Instead he gently caressed a muscle underneath the bright skin and enjoyed to watch how his little wolf got goosebumps. He beheld the dark locks, stroked through it and scratched him softly in the neck, like he always enjoyed it. Once he heard the silent purring, Aegon’s anger disappeared completely. It was not his little ones fault. Instead, he would make an effort so that no one else expect he himself could cherish this view. He was too precious for a rowdy Stark like his cousin. The only one who would ever be good enough for a dragon was another dragon. Sighing silently, Aegon kissed the back of his head. The soft hair tickled his nose and he took a deep breath of the Winterroses smell.

Slowly he began to understand the feeling in his stomach. He was jealous.  
A jealous dragon, which guarded his treasure. With fire and blood.


End file.
